The Warrior who Held the Galaxy
by Pennibear
Summary: Galaxykit is just a simple kit. Well, she appears that way. Instead, she is a cat riddled with a blind anger towards her father, Oaktalon, and a biting jealousy for her sister, Silentkit. On this epic journey, this tiny kitten grows into a mature adult, and discovers both the pains and wonders of living life. Join her in PineClan on her quest of hurt, action, drama, and romance.
1. Family Affairs & Nightmares

**Hey guys. I've recently gotten back into writing, and I'm actually going to stick with this. I've plotted out the entirety of this story, and I have great plans for it. c:**

**Anyways. I want to applogize for any misspellings in this, or horrible grammar issues. Also I'm sorry if the first chapter is a little depressing, but I promise it gets better! xD**

* * *

The annoyance was clear in his voice as a striped gray tabby fixed me with his cold amber eyes. "What did I tell you about leaving camp?" the tom growled, ears pinned against his head as he loomed over the tiny gray kit, me, sitting before him. The sun did its best to block out any light filtering towards me, causing the looming shape to appear even more horrendous and frightening that it should have been.

I hung my head in shame, turmoil and guilt bubbling into one giant emotion in my stomach. "Not to," I muttered with a quivering lip. _Owltalon is much more strict than mother was, _I thought sullenly as he continued to go on about Clan law and breaking the Warrior Code. I didn't understand why it was so important that I stayed in camp, anyways. He had always hated me, so wouldn't it be best if I got taken by a rouge or tromped on by a badger?

My pelt prickled uncomfortably at the thought, and a wave of anger hit me. Everything about my life had been unfair. My mother had been killed at a young age, leaving me to fend for myself against my disapproving father. And then... there was Silentkit, my sister that was perfect and always well respected. She was a tiny light in my life, granted, but that light was soon snuffed out by a jealous wave of hate that consumed every inch of my being.

With a roll of my eyes and a curl of my lips, I thought aloud, "If it were Silentkit you wouldn't even blink a disapproving eye at her." Oops, that was a huge mistake. I hadn't meant to say it aloud, it had just... slipped out. And as soon as those words had in fact slipped out, I found myself trying to grasp at it and pull them back into nonexistence.

Because not only did the infuriated look on my father grow, but my sister Silentkit had also listened in on that line. And as she heard the words that had slipped, the light gray she-kit began to scamper away, and guilt riddled all through me for a second time that day.

The thought of little Silentkit crying just broke my heart, but I was much to proud to say sorry or admit my wrongs. It wasn't my fault she was perfect and I was not. Again, the jealousy burned like a tiny fire igniting inside of me. _Why couldn't I just have a normal relationship with my family like everyone else? _I thought bitterly.

Oaktalon let out a hiss, ears flattening as he turned around to stomp after his precious little daughter. But, before he moved another pawstep he called with a stinging remark over his shoulder; "I wish I'd never been stuck with a daughter like you," and stormed out after Silentkit.

Of course he would say that, I had always known he didn't like her to begin with. Pain instantly gripped my heart like two icy talons; a very familiar feeling I had learned to cope with. Why did it matter what he thought, anyways? He was nothing to me... wasn't he? I turned her head ever so slightly, trying to hide the quivering lip that had started to grow puffy from my teeth piercing into it. I hadn't even noticed I had been doing that until the salty tasted of blood spread through my mouth.

Slowly, I stood and unfurled my legs that had cramped up from sitting for so long. A breath escaped my mouth, a tiny one that struck up a cloud. The air was chilly; hinting at the first signs of Leaf-bare. The snowfall was evident as the clouds grew heavy and gray. Silently, I pushed my way into the cozy atmosphere of the Nursery and curled up at the back, far away from all the other sleeping bodies. I wouldn't risk having Timberkit see me like this, or Silentkit coming to her nest to find me sleeping there.

The snow had started to fall by the time I reached the corner and nestled in, peeking through the thicket walls to watch the snow gradually build up from the ground. Soon, my view of the forest was obscured by white and I let out a sigh. Closing my eyes as a few tears began to worm their way to the corners, I closed them and let the lulling sound of the cold winds slip me into an unconscious and very vivid memory.

* * *

_It was a rainy evening that day. Mist curled around the sullen and dimly lit forest as a lone shape ushered me through the dense forest. It was my first expedition, and it was the best thing to happen to me yet. But as soon as that dream had started, it vanished with my mother bringing up the subject of my father, Owltalon._

_"He doesn't mean it," murmured the soft voice of a beautiful gray she-cat with tender and loving cerulean eyes. A smile graced her features; something that had always caused me to relax and calm down. It was contaious, and it coaxed an equally warm smile over my face. She shook her head and gave me a reassuring lick before adding, "Daddy's just upset, I'm sorry he takes it out on you."_

_"Daddy doesn't love me like he loves Silentkit," I murmured, staring at my paws with a glum look. My father had always hated me, and that was a known fact as well. Silentkit had always been his favorite, she was more easy going and kind. Whereas I was a rule breaker; a troublemaker. That's what he often called me, anyways._

_It caused me much grief because in all honesty all I wanted to do was please my father. Prove to him that I was worth being his child, prove to him that I deserved the love he gave only to Silentkit. And yet he was always staring at me with that cold stare, void of any warm feeling. A disapproving curl of his lip would show his distaste as I glanced over._

_A pained expression crossed my mothers beautiful face. I hated it when she didn't smile, I hated it when she was unhappy with something. But as soon as it appeared, it vanished just like that whilst leaving me to think if I imagined it. "He doesn't hate you, baby. He hates mommy," she soothed._

_Though she tried to sound genuine and convincing, I knew she was choking out that sentence. My father had never loved my mother, so it was always unclear to me about why he had even had kits. "Well he's stupid," I exclaimed with a snort. Then, I added to that statement with a loud yowl, "Ashblossom is the most beautiful and kind cat ever, so your stupid not to love her!"_

_"H-hush!" she cooed, though a horribly suppressed giggle escaped her mouth. Her giggle was like a glimpse of light, something that rarely pierced the dark forests of PineClan. She flashed me a smile then, and nuzzled my cheek with a loving purr. "Never change, baby girl. No matter what anyone tells you... no matter what you may think, you're perfect exactly the way you are," she sighed. "Your father is to dumb to see that."_

_A purely happy smile spread across my face at her words. I was perfect just the way I was, according to my mother. And that was all I had needed to hear at the moment. My mother loves me, and that is all that matters in the whole entire world. But hey, everything doesn't last according to the laws of StarClan. Because as soon as a little beam of happiness lit up that dim clearing, it was quickly snatched away by a cat shrouded in black._

_The mysterious scent washed over the two instantly, causing her mother's fur to bristle and her face to contort into a very unpleasant expression; which was unlike her. She was always so calm and collected, so kind and gentle. The thing that could cause her to react this way must have been very bad._

_Her fear scent washed over me in an instant and I knew something had to be up. That strange scent had triggered her now frantic state as she ushered me forward into running gate. Panic started to seep into my stomach at the wild look in her soft electric blue eyes. Her claws began to dig into the ground, a nervous aurora hanging around us now._

_"Mommy, whats wrong?" I asked in a trembling voice, my fur beginning to prickle and bristle up uneasily. All the light in that face had vanished, replaced with a steely determination that I had never seen on her face before. "W-what's going on?"_

_"We need to keep running sweetheart, something is very wrong," she meowed in a gasping, but soothing voice. Or I supposed she was trying to be soothing, trying not to let me panic. But it was too late for that, I was already panicking about the creature that crashed through thickets of brambles and bracken towards them._

_But soon, the crashing grew much farther than what it had once been. A worried expression had permanently worked its way upon my mothers face, and she then turned to fix me with a stare as we slowed to a halt. She gave a quick look around the small clearing, before fixing me with that striking stare of hers again._

_My lungs felt like they would burst, so I was glad to take a few deep breaths and calm my erratic heart beat. But even still the distant thump, thump, thump of the creature's paws came closer and closer. "Mommy what is it?" I cried, trembling from head to tail. "Whats chasing us? Is it bad?"_

_"Hush, little one," she soothed, a smile spread across her face as she licked my head. And the most strange thing happened, she began to trod away and came back with a clump of fowl smelling mud. Smearing it all over my pelt, I gagged and tried to shrink away._

_"Mom?" I asked, trying not to suffocate through the rank smell._

_"Very good, very good," I heard her mutter before she started to shove me backwards into a hollow looking log. Fixing me with a soft look upon her face, she leaned down to nuzzle my forehead; which was saying something because I was literally covered in dung. "I love you so much Galaxykit, it pangs me to do this," she murmured soothingly._

_"M-mom? Your scaring me," I cried now, trying to figure out why she was saying and doing such strange things. "Why are-" and I was cut off as her tail swept over my mouth. The stomping was getting louder now, closer. Ashblossom simply shook her ashen colored head._

_There was a look in her eyes as she swept her gaze over my frightened body one last time, before backing up into the dark forest clearing. "Whatever you do, you mustn't show yourself, got it?" she said in a demanding voice, which almost scared me. And then, in a softer tone, she added a hushed, "Goodbye my love," to no one in particular. Why had she gave me that look? A sharp pain stabbed at my gut as I watched her turn slowly to face the now very loud thrumming sound of paws against earth. She was coming back... right? I tried my best to convince myself she would be coming back. But her goodbye was to sincere sounding, and yet too surreal for me to wrap my head around._

_An icy claw worked its way up my spine as I saw heard the thrumming stop. A chilling silence filled the air, hanging over the entire forest. It was as if everything was holding its breath in anticipation as it waited for the next horrible events to unfold. The silence was almost suffocating, my heart practically throwing itself against my ribcage as I desperately listened for a sound to finally poke its way into the silence._

_And finally, it came. But it wasn't something I wanted to hear. My throat felt as dry as the sandy shores of OceanClan as I began to listen to the cold and manipulative sounding voice work its magic. It drifted softly, as if carried on a breeze. And the worst thing was, it was strangely calm for the chaotic looking tom holding it in his grasp._

_"Ashblossom... what a surprise to catch you hear... and so alone," he seemed to snort, eying the clearing with piercing green eyes. That was the only defining thing she could really see, in all honesty. His pelt was shrouded in darkness, shape illuminated and silhouetted by the moonlight filtering through a gap in the trees. A spotlight for a moment to scare my life forever, how perfect._

_"I didn't think you'd come all this way just to visit little old me," she growled, her fur beginning to rise along her petite and slender frame. Even in a state of fear and hostility, she still was able to hold a sort of regal appeal to her. She would forever remain the most radiant star to me._

_"Cut the dung, darling. You know why I'm here," the tom snarled, lips curling over a nice row of sparkling white pointed teeth. It was evident where this was leading, but I watched in horror nevertheless, my eyes pinned to the scene and drinking in every word._

_"To kill me," she simply stated._

_What? Had I heard wrong? Panic began to seep through ever inch of my bone and a cry began to build up in the back of my throat. Kill Ashblossom? But who and what would do such a thing, and why! It was preposterous, it was outrageous! But her mother's guess was only confirmed by a smirk and a low snigger from the mysterious tom._

_And in that instant the events that had been building up, the moment that the forest had simultaneously held its breath for poured over and began to unfurl itself. His darkened and mysterious pelt launched out at my elegant mother striking her down into the shadows and pinning her with a full set of dangerous looking claws. I caught a glimpse of part of his face, which had been brutally mauled. By what creature, I didn't know. But whatever had caused it must have been horrible._

_I wanted to help, I really did. But my limbs seemed to have been stuck there in the crouching position; I was simply put petrified with fear. Not even the cry that had been building itself up was able to escape, only a silent scream came out of my mouth as I watched in horror. I felt a hot liquid begin to settle uncomofrtably at the pit of my stomach, churning all around and stirring itself. Whether it was anger, or pure hatred, she couldn't tell. But she was both angry and spiteful at the tom who was pinning her mother down._

_My mothers blood began to spread across the floor and into the moonlight, straining the rough and tousled looking grass with crimson. "Do you know how long I've awaited to see you like this? To feel your heart beat slowly begin to fade?" the tom chuckled coldly._

_"Ever since you pranced off with that stupid PineClan tom. It wasn't fair. you were supposed to be mine, all mine. And yet you chose to leave OceanClan pregnant with my child. My. Child," he snarled. The tom's face that wasn't covered by the shadows contorted with a look of anger and displeasure. "I don't even know who he or she is, or what they even look like!" he spat._

_I heard a strangled cough, my mother trying to speak. But a gurgling soon took the hoarse noise's place and she struggled against him feebly. "Hfffffgurgle. Hffffffffffspitgurgle," she seemed to say. And then, she convulsed and managed to squeeze out, "You'll... never... see..." before her words died into more gurgling._

_I watched as her body stopped twitching. I wanted to desperately run out, but my mothers command rang clear in my head. I watched as the tom's grip loosened, and a pleased growl vibrated from the darkness. Turning his unconcealed scarred and misshapen face back into the shadows. And just like that, he began to vanish the way he had come, leaving behind a pair of bloody paws._

_I waited, holding my breath to make sure he wouldn't hear my breathing, or silent sobs. And when the coast was clear, I slowly crept out of the log and crawled over to my mothers still and lifeless body. "Mom... mommy?" I asked uncertainty, a small inkling of hope seeping its way into my heart._

_But soon that inkling vanished, wrung out of my heart as it was twisted in pain and sorrow. She looked absolutely horrible. Her fur was ruffled, scratches marked her body... and worst of all, her own blood had started to harden upon her milky ashen gray fur. I let out muffled cries now, pressing my face into her quickly fading warmth. Her sweet scent bathed over me, which was also accompanied with a milky scent that was probably due to her nursing me and my sister._

_"You can't leave me. Daddy doesn't love me, only you do!" I cried desperately, clawing at the ground with anger and sadness. "Mommy! Mommy please wake up!" I pleaded. But as much as my heart wishes she would simply rise to her paws and say "Tadaa, I was only joking!", it didn't happen. A certain anger burned its way into my tummy and I burrowed deeper into her sweet scented fur._

_The darkness bent around that clearing, humming with a sad silence as it seemed to watch me cry over my dead mothers body. Already, a pale dome of orange had begun to seep into the sky as the forest welcomed a new dim light into it. Time seemed to pass quickly when grieving for a dead one... didn't it?_

_A rocking began to overtake my body, and I looked up with confused and sad amber eyes. What was that rocking motion? It most certainty wasn't what was it? And as soon as the rocking started, a terrifying boom echoed through the forest. "Galaxykit," it seemed to call softly. And then, with a more demanding and persistence to it, "Galaxykit! Galaxykit!"_

And letting out a gasp, I woke with a start as I gazed wildly around for the culprit calling my name repeatedly and rocking my body back and forth.

* * *

**The end. Tell me what you think, please, I would like all the helpful critiques I can get! 3**


	2. A Game & Strange Eyes

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating. I've run into a block, but hey! Here I am uploading something. 3 I'll be mainly paying attention to this story & my Fairy Tail story so... yeah! Some nice CC is always appreciated, guys. 3**

Agitation filtered through my gaze as my eyes slowly opened to lay upon a familiar set of green eyes staring down at me. A tiny breath escaped my chest as I gazed with a transfixed stare at the refreshing green pools in which were supposedly eyes, not even noticing the odd stare they were giving. I felt as if I were being pulled into those luminescent depths of vivid green colors, as if the entire world were made of that single color.

"Erm... Galaxykit? Earth to Galaxykit," the tom-kit meowed, shaking a paw in front of my dumb expression as a smirk spread across his impish face. His fur, a russet color flecked with darker russet and a white tipped paw, ruffled up against the night air as it snaked its way into the den.

Embarrassment spread from my tail to ear tips as I gazed up at him, fur flushing with heat. "O-oh! Sorry, Timberkit, I was just... having a nightmare," I stated to my friend and pushed myself up into a sitting position. My legs stretched out to cure the aching in my limbs.

"One of those again?" he meowed in concern, nosing my ears in that worried fashion he always does. Timberkit was one who concerned himself in the well-being of others, even if it made him so easy to fall for. But he paid no attention to my sheepish and embarrassed expression. Instead of pulling away, he pressed a paw to my head and let out a _tsking_ noise. "You'll catch a fever if you stress out too much. How about we take a nighttime stroll to cool you down?"

I hadn't noticed my body was practically radiating heat, but it was probably for a different reason than what he was thinking. "O-okay..." I mumbled, my expression contorting to an uncomfortable expression. I hated being alone with him, because I usually acted all goofy and clumsy and messed up. "How high is the moon, anyways?"

I saw him pause for a moment as we picked our way out of the den; and a notable awkward shuffle past Silentkit sleeping soundly in her nest. The tiny peek at Silentkit from Timberkit's green eyes sent a little squeeze to my heart... but I quickly dismissed it. _He wasn't peeking at her, he just looked over at the wrong time, _I tried to convince myself. Though to no avail as I started to wonder more over the subject.

Though my heart still felt heavy. Was he hoping he would take a walk with her instead of me? Was I so weird that he wouldn't want to hang out with his best friend? My expression turned pained and I looked at my paws angrily. I hated doubting myself but.. it came so naturally, and I couldn't help it.

"I believe it should be dawn soon," he finally replied as we pulled our way into the chilly night air. A cold wind had picked itself up, working its chill throughout the forest and giving a notable Leaf-bare air about it. Soon the ripe green forest would be dying all around everyone. It caused a sad sigh to escape me.

I turned to look up at the sky now, able to tell the time myself now. The moon had worked its way across the sky as she had slept and dreamed of... well, best not to uncover that suppressed memory, for the second time that night especially. The stars seemed to twinkle and wink, giving the cold night air a sense of serenity and peace. Something that I had craved so much for a very long time. Just a nice, quiet night to keep all to myself. Well, not to myself specifically. Timberkit was with me... sharing a moment with me...

"Did you have the same nightmare...?" he asked, turning his sharp mint green eyes on me. His question jerked me out of my thoughts... only to push me back into the frantic pitter patter of my little heart. I could practically hear my ribcage screaming at me to calm down... but how could I when butterflies automatically appeared every time he was near.

I swear, every time he looks at me, its like he can read my mind or his eyes pierce into my soul. "Yeah... the one about my mom, I mean. I don't know why it keeps recurring. I'm sick of watching her die over and over," I choked out, holding back the sob that threatened to come out at any second.

"I'm so sorry, Galaxykit," he murmured, pressing his nose to my ear a second time that night and sending waves of electricity zipping up and down my spine. Was I the only one to feel like that when he touched me? Did he feel like that as well? Worry ceased a hold of my expression, contorting it in a dizzying array of emotions.

I pulled away gently so the electricity would stop racing through my veins. My heart was pounding in my ears; my pelt felt as if it had been soaked overnight in a pit of fire. But I forced calm to seep through my me and instead offered Timberkit a smile. "Its fine, really. Nothing I can't handle." Lies.

Timberkit held a look of uncertainty as he gazed at me with those pinning eyes, and I was relieved when he decided not to push it. I swear if he tried to comfort me anymore, I might melt into a gooey puddle of oozing emotions.

As I was contemplating whether I would make a nice looking goop, Timberkit had taken the liberty of standing up full height and flashing me a wide and warmly inviting smile. "How about we go out for a little expedition while the sun hasn't risen?" he asked with a hint of mischief clinging in the air.

Now that had really caused me to rise to my feet at a mind whirling rate, leaving me feeling a bit light headed and woozy. Though after the effects began to ebb away, I flashed the older tom-kit a smile and began to walk along the shadows an silently picking my way towards the enticing tunnel entrance that led the way out of camp. "Well, what are you waiting for, slowpoke?" I teased.

I saw a smile slip across his handsome face as he rose to his paws and padded after me. The playful hunch in his posture already told me before it happened as he swept a paw in my direction. I ducked my head with a snort and gave him an equally playful gaze.

"You wanna play at that game, huh?" I challenged with a hiss. My back arched as I prepared to leap forward, and said with a excited meow, "Then catch me if you can!" And with that I sped my paws into action and disappeared through the tunnel of ferns leading into the big green forest. The leaves were still a fresh green colors like that of Timberkit's eyes, but you could already see hints of golden brown as well.

My breaths came in short rasps as I raced ahead of the tom with a joyous smile spread over my gray maw. Everything was nothing but a blur in my eyes. It just felt so nice to stretch my feet, to feel the dirt be scraped up by my claws as I propelled myself forward at a speed all my own. It was a magical feeling. It made me feel as if I had sprouted a pair of wings.

Though the greenery started to look less familiar as I sped on. My sprint slowed to a run... then to a trot... and finally I came to halt altogether. Where was I? And why couldn't I hear Timberkit's familiar paw pads behind me? I could already feel a cold panic worming its way into my stomach.

My heart began to race at a spectacular speed as I looked around wildly. My stomach squeezed and churned as I looked all around me for any sign of where I was. But as much as I searched, I knew for sure that I had gotten lost. So my only option was to call for help. It made me feel so useless, but the fear that had set in was only starting to grow.

"Timberkit?" my voice squeaked pathetically. I hated feeling so small and pathetic, but right now the fear trumped everything else. Nervousness began to make my neck fur prickle as my eyes darted around frantically.

I heard a rustle to my left and my fur spiked up. My amber eyes stretched wide as I held my breath and waited. The memory of that nightmare was still fresh on my mind, and even stronger fear pulsated through me. "T-Timberkit...?" I meowed with a much more scared and low voice. Was the Warrior with the crescent shaped scar coming back to finish me off?

I could start to feel the burning and vile sensation of stomach bile creep up the back of my throat. I felt sick now as my world spun around me. It tilted and dipped as the rustling grew louder. My first instinct was to run, but for some reason my limbs had iced over and I could only stand there and listen as the rustling grew louder and louder.

Finally I caught a glimpse of a speckled pelt... or pattern. It wasn't in fact the russet pelt of Timberkit. That plunged my nerves into even more chaos as I watched the rustling come to a halt. Two big yellow eyes peeled open at me. Not mint green. this is not a good thing. "Timberkit!" I cried louder and more desperately.

At my shrill shriek, the eyes jerked and just as quickly as the shape had appeared, it seemed to vanish. My eyes widened and I backed up. But my rump bumped into something solid and furry, which caused me to whip around to slash my claws through some strands of fur. I could tell my claws hadn't met skin, but at least they had backed off.

Though my heart nearly leapt out of my chest when I heard a familiar voice shout, "Woah! Galaxykit! It's me, calm down!"

My eyes opened hesitantly at first, but then finally I came face to face with Timberkit. Relief, as well as anger made my knees buckle. I could feel the wet feeling of tears slipping down my fuzzy cheeks.

"I was so scared! Why didn't you come sooner!" I snapped. I didn't exactly mean to get angry or upset with him... I was honestly glad to see him. But that was just my way of dealing with what had happened. The relief was much stronger than the anger so it disappeared almost as soon as I felt it. Now I was only crying a blubbering nonsense, lecturing him to never leave me again.

The bigger kitten's green eyes widened and he pressed against my flank. "Great StarClan, Galaxykit. I'm glad I moved out of the way in time, or else I would have been crow-food," the tom-kit joked to lighten my tense mood. And it worked, because he always knew the right things to say to calm my erratic state.

It felt good to know he was there and I was safe. And the vibrations of his deeper voice sent a shiver down my spine. I liked spending time with Timberkit... it always made my heart skip a beat when I saw him.. or even thought of him for StarClans sake. Was I sick?

"Come on. Your safe now, Galaxykit. Don't worry, I'm here," Timerkit soothed with a smile cast down at me. Soon my sniffles and sobs turned into little whimpers as Timberkit began to soothe me some more. It just felt nice to be able to see someone, and especially if that someone was him.

And just like that, I didn't feel as afraid as I was anymore. A small smile spread across my face and I nodded with a little sigh. "I know. I just... something was out there and it really scared me. But... I'm glad that your here," I managed.

He gave me a smile and rose to his paws gingerly. "How about we head back to camp? We can play tag in the training grounds until dawn. Just the two of us," he tempted.

I copied him with a nod and followed after him through the forest with a much more serene and calm feeling. He was the only one that was able to make me feel so safe. It was as if his presence meant I could let go. My eyes flashed briefly as I bounded after him with a gleeful hop in my step, the previous danger all but forgotten.

I found myself indeed playing tag and a bunch of other fun games with Timberkit until my limbs ached and my tail drooped. I felt weary and tired to the bone, with my belly touching the ground as I started to doze off. We were in the middle of hide-and-seek, and already three of the times I had to hide I'd dozed off. Well this was one of those times.

"Galaxykit," came the amused but slightly annoyed voice of Timberkit as he shook me awake.

"I-I'm up!" I shouted while leaping to my paws. But instead of waking up to my stern father's jabbing paw inside my cozy nest... I was in the forest? My gaze laced with bewilderment until I spotted Timberkit sitting and staring at me. He gaze a roll of his eyes and I let out a gasp. "How long was I...?"

"Only for a bit. Its nearly sunrise though, and we should be heading back to camp before... anyone catches us," he meowed with a serious look on his already mature looking face. And by 'anyone', I knew he meant his father or mine. They would flay our pelts together if they found out we'd managed to sneak out.

Although having just been woken up, I snapped to full attention at the thought of getting punished for escaping and darted to the spot we normally used when sneaking out of camp. "Our Dads would kill us," I hissed sharply. My body squirmed as I squeezed through the tiny entrance and into the camp. Already a few cats were stirring, but not enough to be serious. And so far, no one had spotted me or Timberkit's disappearance.

I could feel the warm sun against my back as I crept towards the nursery with my tail tip flicking back and forth nervously. A breath of relief escaped my chest when my nest finally came into view. I could hear Timberkit's breath escape as well as I crawled into the mossy confines of my bed. I watched as Timberkit did the same.

My pelt burned as he glanced at me and smirked, gave me a wink, and then curled up in his own nest. A smiled lightly and pushed my nose under my tail and let out a tired sigh. I was content, in a way. My family relationships might be bad, but at least I had Timberkit...

**I'm sorry my stories are short. I'm trying to work on writing much more and being a little more descriptive but... this chapter was a bit of a rush. I did after all continue it after like... a month. xD**

**Bleh. But yeah. I have the storyline and plot all scoped out, so I'm very proud of that. 3**


End file.
